Fang's Way
by Gin-Nee
Summary: They had to find Gingka at his hometown when he was defeated; however, they weren't showed the way so easily. A new opponent appears to test their strength and resolve. However, that was only just the beginning. They meet again during the Battle Bladers tournament. Strength is every number, an opponent appears with an original bey. Can they keep up with the ever changing ways?
1. Prologue: Fang vs Kyoya

**Name: **Fang Kashina

**Age: **11 - 13

**Gender: **Female

**Description: **Fang has dark blonde hair that is shorter in the back, but the bangs are longer in the front. Hair seems to fall over her right eye more so than the left eye. She has dark green eyes that seem to glow in the dark if the light hits just right. She was pale skin, but it's not too pale, since she is out in the sun a lot. She wears a plain, white t-shirt that has a light purple zip-up hoodie. The hoodie has a wind symbol on the cuffs. She also wears a pair of faded blue jeans that have obviously been worn a little too much. She also wears a pair of medium heeled black boots. A dark purple belt is seen around her waist (over top of the hoodie). It has a case on it as well as a launcher. She also has a silver locket on a silver chain around her neck. A silver bangle is around her right wrist.

**Personality: **She's very blunt to the point of having others give her stares. She normally shrugs it off like it's not such a big deal. She's also kind of lazy, but will battle if she absolutely has to battle. The girl also has a strong heart, since she won't hesitate to help others if they need it, even if they won't admit it. Though, she's easily angered and not afraid to hit the person that angered her.

**Beyblade: **Wind Cougar (AKA: Windy)

**Specialty: **Wind Cougar can change from attack to defense depending on Fang's strategy. Though, Windy is a lot stronger for defense then attack.

**Attacks: **

Hurricane Wind Strike (Attack Mode)

Twister (Defense Mode)

Hurricane Gale (Defense Mode)

**Wind Cougar (AKA: Windy)**: Even if she's in the era of Metal Fusion, Windy is an original bit; hence, she was bought at an antique shop forgotten as the new constellation beyblades had begun to become popular. Even though modified, she still has her completely original design. Wind Cougar is a light purple beyblade that has a sharp attack ring that can retract its 'claws' when she is switched to defense mode. Windy is also able to spin at rapid speeds to allow the wind to gather around her for most (if not all) her attacks. The performance ring allows Windy not only to jump since it is spring loaded, but it also allows her to switch rotations on a dime. As for the bit-beast itself, Windy is a cougar that has powerful jumping abilities. She's also light brown in color; however, her appearance is surrounded by a light purple glow. She's also got an extreme attitude to the constellation spirits in the newer blades.

**Okay, a page for an introduction to Fang and her blade Windy. I've had this character in my head for quite some time now. She's mostly worked out in my head. Also, I believe that this series takes well after the original series; hence, Windy being found in an antique shop. Not that Fang minds that her blade is old. **

* * *

Kenta and Madoka looked around the village as they had just arrived. Their goal was to find Gingka, so they could defend everything that they believed in together. After his defeat to Ryuga, he went back to his village, Koma Village, to find new strength for his upcoming battles. Of course, they weren't the only ones that were looking of him. Kyoya and Benkei had also come to the village to find him. Hyoma just watched as he studied Gingka's new friends. Hokuto still wasn't very happy that they have come; however, he had let it slide since they were truly Gingka's friends. Madoka sighed as she sat on a bench in the center of the village, "This is hopeless. We have waited to see if he'd come back from the mountain, but he hasn't even showed up. Maybe something is wrong?"

"Why don't we traverse the mountain?" asked Kyoya as he stared at it. "Nothing's really stopping us."

"Wrong!" they're doggy pal shouted. "That mountain is sacred and only a certain few are allowed to travel on its dangerous path!"

"Why can't that be us then?" asked Kenta. "We're strong bladers, aren't we?"

"Even if that may be true, you are still no match for that mountain."

"Oh Hokuto, lighten up," a new voice appeared.

Everybody looked in that direction as they spotted a girl sitting on the bench opposite Madoka. They just blinked and stared at her. Dark green eyes blinked at them before she grinned. Hokuto just growled before pouncing on the young girl. She just made a distressed face before falling backwards smacking her head off the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow," she repeated while rubbing her sore head. "What was that for, Hokuto?!"

"Do you forget where you live, Fang?"

Fang just looked away before pushing him off of her. Standing, she dusted her clothes off, before walking toward the group. Hyoma just chuckled as he patted Fang on the hand, only for her to smack it away, "Don't do that." She was kind of in a grouchy mood at the moment.

"If they are Gingka's friends, then shouldn't they be able to make it up the mountain?" she asked, seriously.

"In theory, that would be the case. They say they are strong bladers as well, but I find some doubt in that," answered Hokuto.

"Well, battle me then."

"Huh?" the gang asked as they stared at Fang. The girl grinned as she set up her launcher and attached her beyblade to it. She got into a launching stance and waited for somebody to step up. Her blade gleamed in the sun as they saw claws dancing on the attack ring.

"Why should we waste our time with you?" growled the green haired boy asked. "We have no time for silly games."

"Silly games?" she taunted. "If you can beat my Wind Cougar, then you might be strong after all."

"You can't be serious, Fang. You never use Wind Cougar."

She smirked, fangs appearing over her lower lip. She was dead serious about this battle. Wind Cougar had a few special tricks that she'd like to show. Kyoya growled before glaring at the girl. She didn't even flinch.

"Are you calling me weak?"

"Hey, if the shoe fits, might as well wear it," she grinned, chuckling.

"Fine!" he spat while preparing his beyblade. "If you want to lose so badly, I'll _gladly_ give it to you!"

The others stood back as they waited for the battle to commence. Fang initiated everything. She taunted him to battle her. It was pretty amazing, actually. Madoka opened her laptop as she got ready to analyze Wind Cougar. Hokuto said that she never used it, so the girl was curious about the kind of blade Wind Cougar truly was. Hokuto stepped forth as he started the countdown, "3."

"2," growled Kyoya.

"1," taunted Fang.

"Let it rip!"

Both blades clashed in the air before dropping to the ground. The wind that both caused forced a lot of people to take shelter behind something. Her hair blew wildly around as Fang concentrated on the light purple blade zigzagging around Leone. Her eyes darted around to keep a look at them as she tried to figure out Leone. She knew exactly that her blade was different than Leone. She smirked as it seemed to egg Kyoya on.

"Ah, this is boring," she yawned. "Windy, go!"

The blade sped up before it smashed into Leone. The claws on the attack ring grinded against the other blade, sparks started to fly, as she pushed back the larger beyblade. Madoka gasped as she analyzed Wind Cougar. Kenta and Benkei looked on the screen over her shoulders.

"This is amazing," she said, clicking on a few things. "Wind Cougar is in a whole other level. I've never seen a beyblade like this."

"Of course you have!" laughed Fang. "Just only in textbooks."

"Pay attention to the battle! Leone, lion gale force wall!"

His blade picked up speed as a wild wind appeared around it successfully blowing Wind Cougar away from it. Fang 'tched' as she watched Wind Cougar land gracefully on the ground.

"Cats always land on their feet!" she shouted. "My turn!"

Her blade started to speed up in rotation as the others watched on. Kyoya just narrowed his eyes as he realized it was speeding up quite fast. Fang just grinned before she looked at him with a serious expression, "This battle starts now! Windy, use that wind to your own advantage! Slide change, defense mode!"

"What?!" gasped Madoka. "The attack ring just changed! The claws retracted!"

The light purple blade just spun next to Leone's powerful wind shield. Kyoya 'tched' as well, "How is this going to help? You can't get through my wall."

"Oh, can't I?" she asked, smiling. "Windy, Hurricane Gale!"

Wind Cougar just spun faster as it started to take the wind energy from Leone's shield. Kyoya's eyes widened as he realized that this beyblade was using his attack to its advantage. Eventually, the wall dispersed.

"No way!" shouted Benkei. "She managed to disperse Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"So, you've realized it, right?" she asked. "Both of our blades use the wind to its advantage. You won't win with just the wind alone."

"Fang knew this, didn't she?" asked Hokuto.

"That girl works in mysterious ways, Hokuto," Hyoma spoke. "She's able to control such an antique blade without much of thought."

Antique blade, thought Kenta. What does Hyoma mean by that?

Madoka also heard him before she decided to take apart Wind Cougar on her laptop. As she was analyzing it, a clang was heard before both blades flew back and smacked a few houses. Fang huffed as she leaned on her knees to catch her breath. This was a lot harder than it looked, and she didn't use Windy often, so she was running out of energy quickly.

"Is that all you have?" laughed Kyoya. "Running out of energy so quickly. Fine then, Leone, king lion tearing blast!"

Leone created multiple tornados that formed around it and Wind Cougar. Fang gasped as she tried to block all the powerful wind. This was a touch attack, she didn't even know if she could get out of this one. Wind Cougar shook as it flew from the force. Her eyes widened as she realized that it wouldn't survive if it landed on the ground. Her eyes traveled up as she realized that Wind Cougar was right above Leone.

"Fine then. You want to see all that I got … I'll give it to you! Slide change, attack mode!"

"The attack ring did it again! The claws came out," spoke Madoka as she still continued to analyze Wind Cougar.

"When my Windy's claws come out, she tends to get feisty," laughed Fang. "Wind Cougar!"

The middle of the beyblade started to glow a light purple before a roar was heard. The others gasped as they looked up in the sky. A cougar was above the blade, glowing in a light purple light. Kyoya just stared at it, "Leone!" The lion appeared with a roar. Wind Cougar just shot down at lightning fast speed toward Leone.

"King lion furious blast shot!"

Leone covered itself in a twister before firing itself at Wind Cougar. Fang grimaced as she realized that this was her last attack. "Windy, hurricane wind strike!" The claws of the attack ring started to spin as a cutting wind was picked up. Her Windy's paws were alight in wind as it came after the roaring lion coming toward it. Her claws gleamed in the sunlight as the two spirits collided along with the beyblades. A powerful wind rocked through the center of the village as everybody held onto their possessions on themselves to not be blown away. Fang flew back a few feet before landing on her back.

"I don't know how it happened," spoke Hokuto. "But, Fang lost."

"What?" asked Hyoma, surprised.

The wind cleared as everybody was able to see. Fang was on her back huffing as her beyblade, Wind Cougar, was indented in the wall of a house. The girl sat up before she stared at her Windy upside down. She just smiled before laughing.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed. "You were able to defeat Wind Cougar! You really are strong."

"My goal is to beat Gingka at all costs. I will be the most powerful blader in the world," spoke Kyoya as he called Leone back to his hand.

"I see," she said, standing. "Good luck with your goal …" She paused. Blinking, the girl just grinned as she scratched the back of her head.

"Kyoya," he answered her unheard question.

"Kyoya, good luck with your goal," she said once again.

"Luck as nothing to do with it."

"No way! No way!" shouted Madoka. "I can't believe this!"

Fang just casually limped over to her before taking a look at the laptop. Her eyes widened as she sat beside the girl, "That's amazing. You took apart Wind Cougar from just one battle."

"But, but," sputtered Madoka. "Wind Cougar is … is …"

"That's right," continued Fang. "Wind Cougar is an original beyblade."

"Whaaaaat?!" shouted everybody else, except Kyoya, Hyoma and Hokuto. "An original beyblade!"

Fang just leaned against the other girl with her eyes closed. Madoka jumped at first but then smiled as she realized the younger girl was asleep. Soft snoring was heard from her. Hokuto sighed as he realized it as well.

"This girl," the dog spoke. "She's been amazing since she appeared at Koma Village. This village is a bey village. When a blader with an original beyblade appeared, we were all amazed. One hasn't been seen in so long."

"Just only in textbooks," spoke Kenta. "We have seen them! Just only in textbooks! I understand what Fang meant now."

"I will show you the way to the mountain," spoke Hokuto. "However, everything that happens after is all up to you bladers."

Fang just smiled as she slept peacefully on Madoka's shoulder. The battle had worn her out a great deal since Windy was such a tough blade to control. The center just glowed a light purple before dying down for a good rest. The others had a long journey ahead of them; however, she was hoping to meet up with them soon, once again.


	2. To Battle Bladers: Fang vs Kyoya Round 2

**A/N: So, yeah, Fang and Wind Cougar are my creations. And I've had them long before I watched the Metal Fusion series. I just changed a few things to have them fit into the Metal Fusion series. Also, she has a serious side effect when she uses Windy's special attack as it will be shown in this chapter. Besides, Windy is kind of hard to control.  
**

* * *

"It's going to tough from now on," spoke Gingka. "Battle Bladers will have the toughest opponents."

He just stared at the building that will hold the tournament across the country. After managing to gain his battle points, Gingka was successfully entered into the tournament. He just clenched his Storm Pegasus as he remembered his trip to Koma Village. When he had returned with his friends, the boy was shocked to see that the center of the village was kind of ransacked. He even had to face-palm as he realized that Fang made a very clear point about his friends when he saw her passed out on a bench in the center of town.

"We're going to defeat L. Drago," he spoke softly. "Even if it's the last thing we're going to do, right buddy?"

The center of his blade just glowed a powder blue color as a response to his words. Gingka just smiled before he started to walk off to prepare for the start of the tournament. He knew his friends would cheer him on. They had always cheered him on. Green eyes just watched him walk away before a familiar face appeared before the building. Fang had managed to enter the tournament as well as Hyoma. She just stared at the building with dull eyes before looking at Wind Cougar. They were going to try their best in the tournament. The center of the blade glowed light purple as the cougar appeared beside its master. Fang just smiled before walking off to her hotel room. This was going to be an interesting tournament.

"Everybody made it!" shouted Gingka. "That's great!"

"Did you think any different?" asked Kyoya. "Or do you plan to insult everybody?"

"Sorry, sorry," he said, smiling awkwardly.

"I can insult everybody, right?"

"Fang!" they shouted, turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the tournament," she grinned. "I'm not allowed to join?"

"No, you can," Madoka suddenly said. "Just stick with us. I need another girl in this group."

Fang just laughed before she just hugged Madoka. She had realized that the poor girl seemed to be surrounded by all guys. Madoka just hugged her back before Fang looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Kyoya then she smiled, fangs showing, "I plan to fight you, Kyoya. And I plan to defeat you."

"I don't think so," he spat.

"I missed one awesome battle the way these two are talking to each other," whined Gingka. "I hate this. I wanted to see it!"

"Still excited over nothing, I see," laughed Fang.

Gingka just pouted before he perked up once again, "I can't wait for this tournament! Such strong opponents are waiting for me to defeat them!"

"Defeat them?" asked Kyoya and Fang.

"Um, I mean, battle them, yeah, battle them!" Gingka shouted, punching a fist to the sky.

Fang and Madoka just laughed while Kyoya just growled and turned away. The younger girl just watched him before narrowing her eyes. She just followed the older boy as he walked out of the room. Kyoya just turned to look at her with a cold glint in his eyes.

"Dude, I'm not scared of you," she spoke nonchalantly. "Why do you act like such a loner?"

"I do not act!" he spat. "I am a loner. I do not need anybody else!"

"Everybody needs somebody," she spoke, kind of bluntly.

Kyoya's eyes just narrowed into a glare once again. She was getting rather annoying. Fang just smiled ever so slightly before he jumped and ran away from her. She just chuckled ever so slightly before walking back into the building. He would be back. Whether Kyoya liked it or not, he was a part of a group. A group that is able to conquer anything when they're all together.

"Go Leone!" Kyoya's voice shattered the silence as his beyblade smashed through concrete. "I don't need anybody to help me become stronger. I'll do it on my own and defeat Gingka!"

Leone roared in agreement with his partner. A lion was a strong opponent; however, a rogue lion was not as powerful nor as strong as a lion with a pride. A pride of lions can take on the savannah. Kyoya just growled as Leone was stopped from a thick layer of concrete. It was not good enough no matter how many slabs he had gone through already. Fang gripped her Wind Cougar in her hand as she stared at the starry sky. The stars shined brightly as she just chuckled. Windy was growling in her mind. The stars ruined her career.

Calm down, Windy, spoke Fang. You'll get your chance to shine in the tournament.

The shine from the blade stopped as Windy calmed from her angry outburst. The girl just continued to stare at the sky as she realized a wind picked up as the window flew open. She just laughed slightly. Training was such hard work, and staying up all night was bad to one's health. She quietly slipped out of the room since Madoka was happy enough to lend her a room. Jumping to the ground, she was on the second floor, Fang followed the wind to take her where she had wanted to be.

"Windy!"

The blade knocked Leone off its course as the beyblade flew back to Kyoya. He just growled as Fang appeared sitting on a concrete slab without a care in the world. She just smiled slyly at him.

"Don't you ever try to be lazy?" she asked. "It's so much fun. Don't train so much."

"Training is the only way to become stronger and a lot more powerful," explained Kyoya.

"Resting and relaxing is also a way to become stronger and more powerful," argued Fang. "Overworking your body to the point of exhaustion is not training. It's just plan stupidity."

Kyoya winced as he got fed up with this brat. Pointing Leone at her, he was going to get rid of Fang one way or another. "Battle me! If I win, you have to leave me alone!"

Fang just hopped off her seat before landing before him, "Fine. But, if I win, you have to learn to get along with your friends."

"Tch, whatever," he replied.

Fang just smiled before getting ready for her second battle with the boy. She got into a defense stance as she realized it's going to be a lot harder than it was in the village. Kyoya just growled before starting the countdown, "3."

"2."

"1! Let it rip!" both yelled as they unleashed their blades.

"Windy, before you even touch down! Slide change, defense mo …"

"I don't think so, Leone!"

Leone smacked against Wind Cougar midway through the slide change. Fang gasped as Windy was pushed back against the concrete slab successfully cracking it in half. The light purple blade wobbled slightly before its rotation strengthened once again and the slide change was complete. Fang sighed in relief as she realized that Kyoya's launch had gotten quicker and a lot more powerful.

"Not bad," she complimented him.

"Of course."

Fang just sighed as she shook her head. Windy just shot at Leone with extreme speed before it bashed right into him. The blade moved slightly as Fang smirked. Kyoya just narrowed his eyes before Leone shot a wall of wind to bounce the other blade back. Fang just growled this time.

"Leone! Lion force gale wall, but use it on Wind Cougar!"

"What?" Fang gasped as her eyes widened.

The tornado surrounded Windy; however, it was knocking her off balance since the wind was coming from another source. Fang bit her lip before she sighed. She hadn't wanted to use this attack, but she had no choice. She lowered her head so her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Sorry Kyoya," she whispered.

"What?"

"Wind Cougar, arise!" she shouted.

Windy appeared in a whirlwind. She let out a loud roar and stared down Leone that had appeared as well. Her powerful tail swished back and forth in a rigid motion. Fang coughed and wheezed. She needed to get this over with before all her breath left her. Coughing again, she went to give Windy her order when the couching fit continued and she clenched her chest. She fell to her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Windy," she whispered, tears falling down her face. "Twister."

There it was. The order for her special attack. Windy flowed brighter as the blade came to a complete stop in a second. Kyoya stared at Fang before looking back at the blade. It had stopped. But, the tornado was still going, so it must not be over. Suddenly, Wind Cougar snapped back to life as it started rotating in the other direction. The sudden countercurrent threw Leone off balance as it flew into the air. Fang continued to cough as the attack continued.

"Why don't you stop?" spoke Kyoya. "Obviously this attack is bad on your own health as well as your bey's health."

"Why?" she answered with a question. "Because, it's all I can do, right. Who cares what happens as long as I win, correct? My body can be beat up all it can be, but if I can wind, it was all worth it."

Kyoya closed his eyes before he recalled Leone to his hand. Windy stopped her attack and Fang huffed as she caught her breath. She fell onto her hands and knees as the oxygen reappeared in her bloodstream. The Leo blader just walked over to her before kneeling down to look at her.

"You're idiotic," he spoke, voice soft. "But, you made your point, Fang."

"Oh, excellent," she grinned before passing out.

"Is she okay?!" shouted Madoka as she saw Kyoya carrying Fang on his back. The boy just grunted before asking Madoka where Fang was staying. She showed him the girl's temporary room before he placed her on the bed. Madoka just sighed as he walked out without much of a word. She went to place the covers on her when she noticed Wind Cougar next to her on the pillow. Madoka picked it up and gasped. Its attack ring was cracked. They were battling.

"I'll fix your attack ring, Fang," she spoke. "I'm sure we can't replace it."

Fang just groaned and grumbled about how lack of oxygen was annoying in her sleep before she fell into a peaceful rest. Madoka just laughed before going to her workshop to fix the light purple beyblade. It's going to take a while; however, the crack was small, and it could be fixed.

"You'll have this back tomorrow."


	3. In Which Windy Can't Do Anything

**A/N: So, yeah, I'm pretty sure Fang wrote that last chapter since I was not intending to write a beyblade battle. But, it's fine. I like it anyway. Also, I'd like to thank my reviewer that had reviewed twice. Thank you. I don't mind not getting reviews though, since I like this story too much to quit. Anyway, onto the next chapter! Woo!**

* * *

"My Windy!" shouted Fang as she searched herself on the bed. "Where's my Wind Cougar?!" She was currently freaking about her beyblade more so then how'd she get back into Madoka's house and to the bed. The girl's hands raced all over the bed and under it; she even checked her pockets. Throwing the cover off, she quickly got off the bed. The world spun for only a moment before she dropped back onto the soft, firm mattress. Fang just stared at the ceiling in some kind of thought. Her thoughts drifted to the impromptu beybattle she had last night with Kyoya. She blinked before sitting up. "Hey, how the hell did I get back to Madoka's house?"

"Madoka, she's awake!" yelled a boy with short green hair. Actually, he didn't look like he was much older than Fang. She was only eleven. Sometimes, the girl forgot her age. Fang blinked at him before grinning, "I remember you. You're Kenta, right?" She had come to learn everybody's names yesterday when she joined their 'party'. Though, she'll have enough time remembering them later.

"Yeah, I'm Kenta," he said, grinning. "You're Fang, correct?"

Fang just nodded still grinning. Madoka walked into the room after their introduction to each other and dropped Wind Cougar into her hands. Fang gasped before hugging her beyblade to her chest. She would make sure to know where it is every day from now on. She blinked as she looked at it. Why did Madoka have it in the first place?

"Wind Cougar had a crack on its attack ring," Madoka explained. "You were in a beybattle last night, correct?"

"Um," spoke Fang after a few minutes. "Well, yeah, but how'd I get back here? I honestly can't remember anything after pretty much telling Windy to attack." She looked around the room before looking at her beyblade. It shined as it was cleaned and fixed by the brown haired girl before her. It was impressive since Madoka probably only worked with the newer beys in the city.

"Ah, Madoka told me," began Kenta. "Kyoya brought … mph."

"Shut up, Kenta," said Kyoya as he covered Kenta's mouth. "Madoka, can you fix Leone? He must have cracked in the battle."

"Oh sure!" she said before grabbing the blade out of his hand and running to the basement. Kyoya took his hand off Kenta's mouth has the boy huffed and stuck his tongue out. Fang just giggled as she watched the younger boy just glare at the older one. Kyoya just shrugged it off before turning to walk out of the room.

"How'd you know that Madoka would be here first?" asked Fang. "You certainly didn't try the basement first."

"I heard Madoka talking up here," he replied quickly.

"Mmm, thank you."

"What for, brat?"

"Thank you for bringing me home last night as well as coming to see if I was okay," she answered smiling at him.

Kyoya just glared at her before walking out of the room. Fang just looked at Kenta and laughed. Kenta just laughed as well with her. Deciding that she could stand up, Fang got out of bed and stretched. After making sure all the knots were out of her muscles, she just walked to the basement. Madoka was currently fixing Leone since he was damaged from the battle.

"I don't know whether to take pride in the fact that Windy managed to damage Leone or go apologize to Kyoya for breaking him," spoke Fang, sweat running down her face.

Madoka just laughed as she finished fixing the bey. "It's fine. He's all better anyway." She showed the fixed blade to Fang and the girl just smiled. Leone was actually really beautiful when she actually looked at it. A growling was heard in the back of her mind, and she sighed. "I can't compliment beys in my head without Windy freaking out."

"Huh?" blinked Madoka.

"Wind Cougar is an original beyblade with a bit-beast inside of it," explained Fang. "When the constellations were shined upon beyblades, it became the new thing. And eventually, bit-beasts were lost all together."

"I don't follow."

"Those original beyblades with the power inside of them resent the newer powers, right?" asked Gingka as he walked to the basement.

"Exactly. Windy is happy to be used by me; however, she resents all those that she battles. Longing to battle other bit-beasts once again."

"That sounds lonely."

"It is. She's just that one bit that doesn't have her friends to talk to any …"

"Why doesn't she just get over her resentment and make friends with the constellation spirits?"

Fang just sighed as she stared into blue eyes, "It doesn't work that way. She can't contact the constellation spirits. They're separated."

Kyoya just grunted before walking past her to grab Leone. Fang just smiled sadly as she heard Wind Cougar growl in the back of her mind. The girl was sad for her partner. She couldn't contact the other bit-beasts, and she couldn't talk to the newer spirits. Windy was a lonely feline. It made her bitter to the world. Green eyes flittered over to Gingka as he gasped with a brilliant idea. Fang rolled her eyes as she imagined a light bulb coming on over his head. Kyoya must had imagined it as well since he also rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we let the blades spin? Windy can come into contact with them when she's battling, so she can get to know them in our plane," he explained, grinning.

_I'd rather not_, an alto type of voice rolled through their minds. Everybody, except Fang, froze as they heard the voice. It didn't sound too happy.

"Oh come on, Windy," spoke Fang. "It'll be good for your health, I believe."

She pulled her blade out before connecting it to the launcher. She softly released the blade before the center glowed purple and Wind Cougar leaped out growling at the occupants in the room. Her tail swayed roughly back and forth. One could easily tell she was agitated.

_I don't _want_ to be here_, she growled.

"Too bad, so sad," yawned Fang as she saw Gingka release Pegasus.

Gold eyes glowed as Windy hissed at the winged horse. Pegasus just snorted before walking toward her. Fang was just glad they were spirits. Windy growled before jumping away from him. She was playing keep away; that was a very good fact. Her partner just sighed as she realized that this was going to be tough. The cougar just went to go sulk in a corner before she looked up and sighed. No way was she getting around a lion.

"Leone!" gasped Fang. The girl grinned at Kyoya as he huffed.

_Move_, growled Fang.

_Why? _

_I said so? _she commanded/asked.

Windy just sulked in the corner as the lion laid right there. Her tail was wrapped around her legs as she just sat in a crouched, yet sitting position. Fang had to sigh as she saw her bit-beast. This was not going very well. Windy just hissed before laying down herself. This was not the bit-beast's day at all.

_I hate all of you_.

"Love you too, Windy," grinned Fang saluting her.


	4. Special Chapter: Dying Eggs (Easter)

**Author's Note: **Eventually, everybody will find out that Fang has some childish tendencies, she's 12 during the World Championships, but she's still a child. And yes, the others do wonder why they go along with her some days. But, this is just a special chapter for the Easter holiday that is tomorrow.

Happy Easter, everybody!

* * *

Team Wildfang stared at the case of eggs as Fang grinned at them. Nile took one of the white things as he stared at it. Green eyes stared at green eyes before he just smiled slightly, "Coloring eggs?"

"Yep!" she exclaimed. "Easter's tomorrow after all. Besides, coloring eggs is fun."

"And childish."

Fang narrowed her eyes at the green haired boy; Kyoya was trying to ruin her fun, she could almost guarantee it. She just huffed before crossing her arms and looking away. She loved to dye eggs for Easter; even if it _did _seem kind of childish. Easter was one of her favorite holidays. The other holiday being Halloween. Nile just placed the egg back in the container before laying his chin as his hand. They had to the World Tournament to worry about, so it seemed like a weird request to him. Demure just laughed as he took an egg, "Seems like fun. I've never dyed eggs before."

"Yay!" Fang shouted. "Okay, we all can dye eggs. I've hardboiled them already, so I just need to make the dye." She produced a small packet of color dye tablets. Placing vinegar into cups, she dropped the tablets in the vinegar. Eventually, it turned the color of the tablet. The girl just grinned in victory before throwing the peace sign at the other two. Kyoya just groaned as Nile laughed; they had no say in this apparently. Fang just skipped to the table before placing paper to keep it clean. It wasn't their table after all.

"B-B-Bull!" came Benkei's voice. "Don't start without me!"

"Benkei, you're still too loud!" shouted Fang as she sat next to Nile. "And I wouldn't dream of starting without you. You're on the team as well after all."

"Sadly," the boy next to her whispered. She just stifled a laugh before grabbing an egg. She dropped it into the cup then stirred it with a spoon. This was going to be awesome, if she could say so herself.

"Duck!" shouted the Egyptian boy as he pulled Fang's head down. The egg flew over their heads as both of them chuckled nervously. The egg dying was going well until Benkei accidentally poured dye all over Kyoya. The team leader just responded by throwing an egg at him. It started an egg and dye war. The other three just watched and dodged things thrown their way.

"This needs to stop," mumbled Nile as he sat up again. "I'm starting to get whiplash."

"Ditto," groaned Fang as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks though. That egg would have surprised me."

Demure just quietly watched them as he was able to dodge every single dye or egg thrown his way. His eyes were just too good. Benkei dodged the next attack before he went to throw dye at Kyoya once again. Only, he tripped and it went flying. Fang blew a piece of hair out of her face as she just glared at the boy. He just chuckled nervously before bolting from the room. The girl sighed as she stared at her dark blue dyed hair. At least it'll come out when she took a shower. Demure and Nile snickered as Kyoya just cracked a smirk.

"It's not funny!" she wailed, her arms flailing around.

_It's amazingly funny_, Windy commented in the back of her mind.

"Not you too, Windy," grumbled Fang, sulking in her seat. The girl wasn't liking this at the moment. She just sighed. "This is ruined."

"Now, I wouldn't say that," spoke Nile. "It was fun. The tournament was stressing us out. This was quite relaxing."

"Told you it was childish," Kyoya snickered. "Look, we're all childish here."

Fang just stuck her tongue out at the both of them. Demure just handed her a towel as Fang thanked him. She draped it over her head before rubbing it roughly to get some of the dye out before it set in. After the battle, she'd have to take a shower. It was so worth it though.

"Well, I suppose it's time for us to win another one," commented Nile as the workers at the stadium had come to tell them it was time.

"Hmph," was the only reply he got from the leader. Everything was going back to normal for them. The egg dying experience would always be on the back of their minds though. Fang just grinned before getting up.

"Well, then," she began. "Go win another one!" She threw a fist in the air as the other three raised theirs not as high. She was extremely hyper for some reason. Nile just smiled, Demure walked out right behind Fang, and Kyoya just rolled his eyes. Why'd they always go along with her idiotic, moronic, silly plans?


End file.
